Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
The significant expansion of wireless communication networks has enabled many services and applications that use wireless devices. One of these services is known as push-to-talk (PTT). PTT may also be known as Press-to-Transmit. Push-to-talk is a method of half-duplex communication lines, such as two-way radio that often uses a momentary button to switch from voice reception mode to transmit mode. Push to Talk over Cellular (PoC) is a service option for a wireless phone network which permits subscribers to use their wireless device in a similar manner to a walkie-talkie with unlimited range. A typical push-to-talk connection application is designed to connect almost instantly. One significant advantage of push-to-talk is that it allows a single person to broadcast to an active talk group with a single button press. The members of a push-to-talk group need not make several calls to coordinate with the group.
Overview
In an embodiment, a method of operating a wireless communication system includes provisioning a multicast session from an access node to a first group of wireless devices and to a second group of wireless devices. The first group of wireless devices includes a first wireless device. The second group of wireless devices includes a second wireless device. A first push-to-talk session is provisioned with the first group of wireless devices. A second push-to-talk session is provisioned with the second group of wireless devices. A first push-to-talk multimedia message that is addressed to the first push-to-talk session is encoded by applying a first orthogonal code of a family of orthogonal codes to the first multimedia message. This creates a first encoded push-to-talk multimedia message. Using the multicast session, the first encoded push-to-talk multimedia message is transmitted to the first group of wireless devices and to the second group of wireless devices.
In an embodiment, a method of operating a wireless device includes, in response to a command received from an access node, configuring a multicast session. A push-to-talk session associated with the multicast session is configured. The wireless device is configured to receive push-to-talk multimedia messages received via the multicast session and associated with the push-to-talk session. The wireless device is configured to receive the push-to-talk multimedia messages by decoding the received push-to-talk multimedia messages using a first orthogonal code of a family of orthogonal codes.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes a push-to-talk processing node configured to send push-to-talk multimedia messages to a first push-to-talk group of wireless devices and a second push-to-talk group of wireless devices. The communication system also includes a wireless access node configured to receive the push-to-talk multimedia messages. The wireless access node is configured to forward, via a multicast channel, the push-to-talk multimedia messages to a first wireless device belonging to the first push-to-talk group of wireless devices and to a second wireless device belonging to the second push-to-talk group of wireless devices.